The family woman
by Arianna4President
Summary: Based on the movie "The family man". How's Blair Waldorf's life ten years after her break up with Dan? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear Dairlings! **

**I've wanted to write this fic since the season 5 finale, but I never had time, so here it is now. As you read on the summary, it's based on the movie _The family man_ with Nicholas Cage, but of course I will change some events to make them fit the story.**

**It's based after season 5 and it mostly counts the events of season 6, except the birth of Baby Bass (ugh).**

**Forgive my mistakes, I tried the best to correct them all, though. **

**I really hope you like it, and reviews would be very much appreciated! (:**

* * *

Blair Waldorf had everything she ever wanted.

At only 30 years old, she was one of the most famous designer in New York City and owner of the Waldorf Design, which now had filials in Paris, London and Milan besides the Big Apple. She got invited to parties and events every night of the week and her days were busy with meetings and appointments. She barely had a moment for herself, but she didn't mind. The more she worked, the less time she had to think about her non existent love life. After her divorce with Chuck, happened more than seven years before, she had never had a stable relationship, or she had wanted one. One night stands -that she used to find absolutley disgusting - became her weekly routine.

Women _did_ have needs, after all.

She finally had the life she had dreamed of when she was younger: she was a powerful woman all on her own, and she couldn't be more fullfilled or satisfied.

When she woke up the morning of December 24th 2022, she had no idea how much her life would change in the span on 24 hours.

She was in an incredibly good mood when she got up, knowing that that day she would expose to her colleagues her innovative ideas about the new collection. She got into the shower singing softly and by the time she got dressed her voice had increased about ten times. Still singing, she got to the elevator, whose doors were just about to close, and got in just in time. She stopped singing as soon as she realized she wasn't alone.

" Oh, keep singing " a middle aged man smiled at her " I love that song "

" Thank you, mister Miles " Blair smiled back while pressing the elevator button " but I'd better keep my voice for today. I'll need it "

" Working on Christmas Eve? You should spend the day with the family "

" My parents are in Paris " she answered shortly " And work never ends "

" Have a nice day, then " said mister Miles as they arrived at the first floor.

" You too. Marry Christmas " she answered stepping out of the elevator. She started singling soflty again while walking to the car that was expecting her, and she kept humming all the way to work, holding between her hands the folder with the project of the new collection.

" Hi, Marla " she greeted her twenty years old assistant swith a smile. She had hired Marla two years before, when the red-head was just eighteen and she had just graduated from High School. Sure, she was young, but she was incredibly talented and always had a lot of ideas for the collections. Blair couldn't have found a better assistant.

" Any calls or messages? " she asked, expecting a no for an answer; even as busy as she was, nobody dared to talk to her before eight in the morning.

" Yes, actually " answered Marla, looking through the papers to find the message " A certain Daniel Humphrey "

Blair froze.

What would Dan Humphrey want form her after all these years?

" What... what did he want? " she asked carefully.

" Mmm... he left no message, actually " said Marla " He just left his new phone number and asked for you to call him as soon as possible. Everything all right? " she added, seeing taht Blair hadn't moved or uttered a word.

" Yeah, yeah, don't worry " she answered, still dazed.

" ... may I ask you who this man is? "

Blair had never mentioned Dan to anyone since she left him all those years ago, but she knew she could trust Marla and she honestly needed someone to talk to: she basically had no friends.

" He's, umm... he's an ex of mine. We... we broke up more than ten years ago. _I_ broke up with him, actually " she added looking at the floor, embarrassed. Thinking about that moment of her life always made her feel uncomfortable " We haven't heard from each other in years, since... since I married Chuck and he married my... best friend, Serena "

" Wait " Marla interrupted her " Dan Humphrey the writer? "

" Yes " answered Blair shortly.

" And... Serena as in Serena Van Der Woodsen the model? The one that had those drug problems? "

" The one and the only "

" Well " Marla spoke up excitedly " I read that they got divorce, like... eons ago! Maybe he wants another chance! "

Blair laughed, not entirely amused " You read to many love novels, Marla. He's probably just feeling lonely or wanted to wish me a merry Christmas "

" So you're not gonna call him back? " her assistant looked disappointed.

Blair shook her head, proud of her decison. She was done with the past " No. You can throw the number away " she said before walking to her office; she pretended not to notice that Marla had kept the note.

The day went on as usual, and if Blair was a little distracted, no one noticed or asked why. She explained the project to her colleagues, listened to a thousand complaints about having to work on Christmas Eve, made a few phone calls, yelled at her assistant, had a quick lunch and listened to other complaints. When she finally closed the last folder she had to examinate, it was eight o' clock and it was already dark outside. However, when Marla had asked her if she wanted her to call for a cab, Blair said no and decided to go for a walk instead.

She inhalated the cold December air and she felt a little calmer; she had been thinking about Dan all day long, wondering why he would call _her_ of all people after all those years. She was absent mindedly looking at the window shops when something caught her eye. An old, beautiful film projector, like the ones she had always dreamed to have, was looking at her from the window, almost looking like a reminder of what her life had been before.

She hadn't watched the classic movies she used to love in years. The last time she had put on the DVD of Breakfast at Tiffany she and Chuck were married from a few months. They had been sitting on the couch in their new penthouse and she was oddly excited for them to watch her favorite movie together, since she had tried to force him to sit through it with her at least one hundred times. But by half of the movie, Chuck had declared the plot was boring, Holly wasn't that much of a character and that he absolutely hated Paul. Then he had fallen asleep and Blair had to watch the movie alone.

After her divorce with Chuck, happened about a year after that scene, she had never watched again any of the classics she liked so much; it was too much of a reminder of the mistakes she had made. So looking at that window shop after knowing Dan had called was too much. She turned around and entered a bar quickly, telling herself it was Christmas Eve and she could allow herself to get a little drunk.

The bar was small and not exactly the kind of place she would usually go to. There were a few people sitting by themselves - probably borken hearted who tried to drowing their sorrows in alcohol - and the bartender was cunting the few money he had made that day. Blair was just about to order when one of the broken hearted guys, who had obviously drank too much, cut her off in the middle of the sentence to order another drink. The bartender gave him a dirty look and shook his head.

" You've had enough for tonight " he said wisely, and Blair silently agreed with him.

But the man evidently didn't, because he started yelling and threatenign the man on the counter, who wasn't intimidated at all. Not until the man pulled out a gun from his jacket and aimed at his head.

It was chaos.

The few people in the bar started screaming, but the man silenced them with a gesture of his gun. Blair stood, frozen, next to the bar counter, her hands gripping the cold marble.

" Well, well, well, if you don't want to give me something to drink, you might at least give me your money so I can go somewhere else " started the man.

" I - I don't have much " the bartened blurted out, nervous.

" How much do you have? "

" One - one hunderd dollars... is that enough? "

" It's not much " siad the man, scratching his chin " If I have to take money from someone I might as well get something substantial "

Nobody spoke.

" I just want some money, okay? " the man raised his voice " And if I don't get it, someone might get hurt! "

" Wait! " Blair cursed herself the moment she opened her mouth " How much do you need? "

" How about five hundred? "

" Okay " said Blair, trying to keep calm " I have my checkbook with me "

" And you'd pay five hundred bucks like this? " the man was now looking at her with new interest.

" Yeah " she answered firmly " I can't let you hurt this people "

The man seemed to think about it for a moment, then nodded " Okay. Everybody gets out of here " he moved his gun again and the few people plus the bartender literally flew the local. Blair signed quickly the check with unsteady hand and handed it to the man, who smiled. He didn't even look that drunk anymore " Thank you, Blair "

Her heart stopped for a second " How do you know my name? "

The guy shrugged " You have a Blair face " he said, before opening the local's door and walking out. She stood frozen for a moment, then followed into the cold December air.

" Wait! " she exclaimed, calling him loudly, since he was already by the end of the street. She didn't even know what she was doing, why she was even trying to talk to this guy, but she couldn't shake the feeling she _had_ to do it " Listen... why don't you throw that gun away? One day you'll find yourself doing something you'll regret "

The man truned around and looked at her, with an amused smile on his face " Are you actually trying to save me? " he asked, before laughing out loud " This woman thinks I need to be saved! " he screamed in the direction of a woman who was passing by.

Blair rolled her eyes, but she had no intention of giving up. She knew she was right " Well, everybody needs something "

The man stopped laughing and raised his eyebrow " And what do _you_ need? "

" Me? "

" You. You just said it, everybody needs something "

Blair smiled, finally feeling she was able to control the situation. The answer was so easy " I have everything I need "

The man laughed again " Oh, Blair, Blair. Remember you brought this on yourself " he told her, before starting to walk away.

" Brought what on myself? " she asked, but the man was already to far for him to hear her.

She looked at him disappear at the corner of the street, then shook her head; that man was proabably insane. She pulled out her cellphone to call a cab to bring her home and when she got there, she immediatly wore her nightgown and went to sleep; the day had been really tiring. She kept turning around under her covers, thinking about all the things she would do and all the people she would meet the day after, after she got out of her bed.

Too bad the next morning she woke up into a bed that wasn't hers.

* * *

**As I said, reviews would be very much appreciated.**

**Take a hint :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! **

**Here's the second chapter of The family woman and I hope you guys like it (:**

**Ipublished this rather quickly, but I think you have to wait a bit for chapter 3, though, because I haven't even started it yet :P**

* * *

She realized something was wrong even before opening her eyes.

The room wasn't dark and she could sense the sunlight coming from a window on the left of the bed; the sheets were made of a different fabric from the one she was used to, but not necessarily less comfortable, and she wasn't wearing her nightgown, but something larger and warmer. She could feel the buzzing of a refrigerator in the other room and the sound of a TV playing something that looked like cartoons.

That sound alerted her. She didn't have any cartoon channels on her TV.

She immediately opened her eyes and she found herself staring at the profile of a curly haired man sleeping peacefully next to her. She stood silent for a second, frozen, as he mumbled something in his sleep and hugged the pillow tightly.

" _Ahhhhhhhh_! " the scream escaped her mouth before she realized and the man woke up suddenly and feel out of the bed with a loud thump!

" Blair! " he exclaimed as soon as he got up, looking at her with concern " What's wrong? "

Blair stared at the man in underwear right before her eyes. Sure, he was slightly older and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a long time, but she couldn't mistake him with anyone else.

Dan Humphrey.

Same hair, same face, same eyes that looked at her with the same amount of love and concern as they did all those years ago.

" What's wrong? " he repeated " Did you have a nightmare? "

She was about to say she was living a nightmare _now_, not knowing where she was and why, when a little girl, probably around four or five years old, entered the room with a Cabbage Patch in her hands.

Blair froze.

The little kid had curly brown hair, beautiful but messy, big puppy dog eyes and fair skin. She was not too chubby or too thin, she was simply the cutest girl she had ever seen. She was smiling, so Blair could notice her missing tooth.

_The perfect combination of you and me_.

Dan's words from all those years ago echoed in her mind, even if she knew he had been referring to something else entirely. But she couldn't find a better definition.

_She is my daughter. Mine and Dan's_.

The little girl was looking at her as if she saw her for the first time, and not the other way around; Blair just wanted to run from the room and never come back again. Then the little girl talked:

" Mummy, is everything okay? "

Blair just nodded weakly, even if she was very, very far from okay.

" Mummy just had a nightmare, Audrey, there is nothing to worry about " intervened Dan gently.

Audrey. They had called her Audrey.

" Why don't you just go to the living room to watch cartoons, and then we'll get ready to go out in a while? " he asked her.

Audrey beamed at him and ran to the other room without making complaints, thing that made Blair understand she was a daddy's girl.

As soon as their daughter left the room, Dan turned to look at her again with a worried expression on his face. Then, seeing that she probably looked like a fish out of water, his expression softened and he reached out to hug her.

" It's that dream again, isn't it? The one where you lose the baby? " he whispered in her ear after he had put his arms around her. She had forgotten how nice he smelled, and how comfortable she felt whenever he hugged her.

" It's not gonna happen again, okay? " he kept talking into her ear " I promise you, next time you'll get pregnant will be the lucky time "

_So am I having trouble getting pregnant?_ was her first thought, followed by a very embarrassing one, when she realized that in order to have pregnancy, there had to be _sex_. With Dan Humphrey.

" Why don't you take it calmly and join us at my dad and Lily's for lunch? Audrey and I will go right away... she's been dying to open her presents " said Dan before kissing her head sofly and walking to the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Blair sighed in relief and took a deep breath. What was going on with her life? She had gone to sleep the night before in _her_ bed, in _her_ apartment, with _her_ nightgown on, and now she found herself in Dan Humphrey's bed at_ his _loft, with one of _his_ horrible flannel shirts on.

And the thing that bothered her the most was that that shirt wasn't even _that_ uncomfortable.

She sat on the bed and waited, rather patiently given the situation, that Dan got dressed, yelled at Audrey to get dressed, dressed her himself because otherwise she'd put her dress at reverse, and finally they left the house hand in hand.

As soon as she heard the door close behind them, she let out the scream she'd been holding all this time. Then she breathed deeply, washed her face quickly and opened her wardrobe. She was incredibly reassured when she noticed her clothes were similar to the ones she was used to, even if maybe not as expansive. She put on the first thing she could find - a very soft long sleeved dress - and left the house almost running.

She took a deep breath as she was out, trying to calm herself. The first thing she would do would be to go to her office in the Upper East Side and... then what? She honestly didn't know, but at least she would be someplace familiar.

" Excuse me! " she asked to an old woman passing by " Can you tell me where can I get a cab to the Upper East Side, please? "

The woman shook her head " The cabs usually never go around here. But there's a metro station just around the corner " she added kindly before walking away.

Blair would have never taken the metro if it hadn't been such an emergency. She climbed down the dirty steps with disgust and she was careful of not touching anything on the train, poles included, which caused her to fall at least three times.

When she finally got in front of her office, she sighed in relief. Everything looked normal, the exact same way she had left it the night before. She opened the door and almost thanked the Lord when she saw Marla at the desk, typing away.

" Marla! " Blair had never been more grateful to see her.

" Mrs. Humphrey! " she exclaimed, surprised, and Blair wondered who she was talking to until she realized Humphrey would be her last name now. Then she frowned; Marla always called with her first name... why would that be different now?

" Can I do something for you before going? " asked Marla " Jenny left me the day off so I can spend Christmas with the family. I just came here to rearrange a few things "

" Jenny? " asked Blair, confused, but Marla didn't seem to notice.

" If you're here to see the new collection for the article you're writing, Jenny told me to tell you she'd pass by to show them to you tomorrow. But I guess you'll see her soon, right? Maybe she can show you now, if you're such in a hurry "

" Jenny? New collection? Article? " Blair was more confused than ever, and panic was starting already to creep up her spine again " Why would I be writing an article? "

Marla was now looking at her with a confused expression " To promote your sister-in-law's collection on your magazine, of course "

Blair stared at Marla in shock " _Jenny Humphrey_ is running my company? " she asked weakly.

" Uhm, yes " Marla had a compassionate expression on her face, and Blair wondered if she thought she were going crazy " You gave it to her seven years ago, remember? "

Blair didn't answer and just kept looking at the floor. What the heck was going on?

" Mrs. Humphrey? Do you... do you want a glass of water or something? " asked her ex-assistant, worried " Is it because of... you know... " she lowered her voice even if there was no one but them in the lobby " ... your problems with the pregnancy? "

" What? No, no, not at all. I'm fine. I'm fine " she answered, and wondered if she had ever felt less fine that in that moment.

" I probably should go " she muttered then and headed towards the door without answering to Marla's cheerful _Marry Christmas_.

She spotted him immediately as she went out. The man of the evening before, leaning casually on the wall of the building.

" You! " she marched towards him, knowing that somehow it was all _his_ fault the was living... well, whatever she was living.

" Hey, Blair " he smiled at her as if nothing had happened.

" Don't _hey-Blair_ me! What is going on? " she screamed at him.

" I'll explain everything to you if you let me talk. Just remember you brought this on yourself, Blair "

" Brought what on myself? " she asked just like the night before, frustrated.

" _I got everything I need_ " he mocked her " Sounds familiar? "

" Just tell me what is going on, or I swear to you - "

" All right, all right " he cut her off " Blair, this is a glimpse "

" A glimpse? " she was so confused that she abandoned her furious tone for a second.

" A glimpse "

" A glimpse of what? " she threw her hands in the air.

" You have to figure this out yourself, but don't worry, you've got plenty of time "

Blair's heart sank a little further " How much time? "

" As much time as it takes, and looking at you I dare say it's gonna be considerable " answered the man, who seemed relaxed as ever.

Blair inhaled deeply " Look " she started with her best bitchy tone " I just want my life back. How much do you want? "

" How much money? " the man laughed " Blair, it doesn't work like that "

" Why not? " she whined " What do I have to do to have my life back? "

" Just go with the flow and live life as it goes " he smiled at her.

" But... how... I mean... what... " she started talking, but she couldn't finish any of those sentences.

" You should go now. Your family is waiting to spend Christmas with you. Oh, and before you go " he added, and pulled out something from his pocket " You should have this "

He handed the object to her and Blair almost laughed " A bell bicycle? Is this a joke? "

" Just keep it " he said, before turning the corner and disappearing from her sight just like the night before.

Blair's confused thoughts were interrupted by the ringtone of her phone; when she took it out of the pocket and saw it was Dan she was almost tempted not to answer, but then the instinct took over - she couldn't stand to watch her phone ring and not pick up - and answered.

" Hey " Dan's warm voice greeted her " Everything okay? "

" Yeah " she managed to say " I'm... I'm fine "

She heard him sigh in relief " Are you coming over? "

Blair looked at the possibilities. Food and a warm place with people she hadn't seen in years or being alone and cold all day long.

" I'll be right over "

* * *

**I just wanted to thank so much everyone who reviewed, you guys make my day!**

**So keep doing it.**

**XD XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**I know I should have published this during the weekend, but I was too busy weeping over the end of a Nickelodeon show I like :P**  
**Anyways, here's chapter 3, and I hope you guys like it!**

**Don't forget to review :P**

* * *

She couldn't help but sigh as she took the elevator to go up to the Van Der Woodsen's place. Maybe it was the fact she had woken up next to Dan that morning and that she was apparently married to him now, but the memories of that night of many years ago in the very same elevator were stronger than ever. She could clearly remember the feeling of his arms around her, his hand in her hair, his lips on hers, as they were both laughing like little kids because of the alcohol in their veins.

The ride was too long for her liking, and when the doors finally slid open she literally jumped out of the elevator, but she soon realized she wasn't ready to confront the scene in front of her.

Even though the Van Der Woodsen's place was almost the same as the last time she saw it - almost ten years ago, before she and Serena had stopped keeping in touch - it looked incredibly different because of the relaxed atmosphere you could sense; people were chatting and drinking and laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world, ready to spend Christmas all together.

The scene was so unfamiliar that Blair was almost tempted to pull out the bell bicycle and start ringing it until everything disappeared.

She just had the time to spot Nate - she hadn't seen him in so long! - sitting on the couch and talking to Dan and a man Blair didn't know, before someone grabbed her arm.

" B! " exclaimed Serena " You made it! "

Serena looked a bit older than she remembered, but she hadn't changed one bit, except for the wedding ring Blair immediately spot on her finger; her long, blond hair was sweeping over her shoulders, as usual, and she looked happier than Blair had ever seen her. She looked so different from the picture she had seen a few days before - of Serena in a rehab center, sick and pale - that Blair almost couldn't believe it was the same person.

" Are you okay? " she went on without letting Blair talk " Dan told me you had that nightmare again "

She'd usually be furious if someone went around blabbering about her problems, but this time she was glad to Dan she could use this dream-thing as an excuse.

" Yeah " Blair nodded " Yeah, it was the nightmare again "

" Well " Serena smiled at her " I think the kids have something for you that might cheer you up "

" The kids? " asked Blair, confused.

" Larry, Ethan! " Serena called out, and two little blond kids around 3 years old came running clumsily towards them, beaming.

" Merry Christmas, aunt B! " exclaimed one of them - Larry, assumed Blair seeing the letter L embroidered on his jumper - as he hugged her legs.

" Merry Christmas to you too " she answered, awkwardly patting his head. She wasn't really used to kids.

" We did this for you " said Ethan shyly, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and giving it to Blair, who took it, sheepish.

She unfolded it carefully under Serena and the kids' eyes, and she saw a drawing - if you could call that a drawing - representing... well, Blair couldn't really tell, since to her it was just a bunch of colored lines, but she smiled kindly anyway.

" It's, uhm... " she started, still smiling " It's really cute "

" You really like it? " asked Larry, visibly happy.

" Sure! " answered Blair " Especially this... uhm, line, over here "

" That's you " said Larry matter-of-factly, a bit offended she didn't understand his concept of art.

" Come on, kids, now that you've given aunt B your present you can go play with Audrey again " said Serena kindly, saving Blair from giving an answer.

" Thank you " said Blair as the kids run to the fireplace to play on the carpet next to Audrey.

" You're welcome " laughed Serena, the usual carefree and joyful laugh Blair was used to, so she couldn't help but crack a smile too. She had missed her best friend.

" Come on, lunch's about to start " she added then, dragging Blair to the living room.

When he saw her, Dan excused himself to Nate and the other man to go talk to her " Hey " he smiled sweetly, moving a lock of hair behind her ear " Are you feeling a little better? "

" Yeah " she answered, and it wasn't even that untrue. His adorable concern, seeing Serena, the kids'drawing... even as freaked out as she still was, she had to admit she could have been in a worse situation.

" Blair! " a friendly voice interrupted their conversation, and Blair saw Nate getting up from the couch to come greet her.

" Nate! " she smiled with the same amount of enthusiasm since he was another of those person she hadn't seen in years. He looked as good as ever, as pleasantly like as ever, as Nate as ever. She hugged him and he kissed her on the cheek " Merry Christmas " he told her.

" To you too " she answered, and noticed he also wore the same wedding ring as Serena. She wasn't surprised, though; she had understood Larry and Ethan were his as soon as she saw them. And deep down she always knew Nate and Serena would find their way back to each other someday.

Finally, the man Blair didn't recognize got up from to couch to greet her as well. He kissed her on the cheek ans wished her Merry Christmas with a very strong English accent, and Blair answered warmly even if she had no idea of who he was.

She was just thinking about a polite way of asking, when a very pregnant Jenny Humphrey came out from the kitchen with a tray of cookies.

" Blair! " she exclaimed warmly as she tried to hug her, thing a bit difficult with the combination of the tray and her belly. Blair hadn't seen her in years, and even if she looked a bit older and, well, bigger, it looked like she was perfectly at ease with herself; it was obvious that the days when she hold a grudge against her were long gone " Dan told me you weren't feeling well this morning " she added lowering her voice, even if the news was of public domain now " Are you all right? "

" Yeah, yeah, I'm all right " Blair smiled at her, still a little shocked that Jenny was her sister-in-law.

" Good, because I really need to show you the new collection " she said, looking excited " I need your honest opinion "

" I already gave you my opinion, is it not enough? " asked the man Blair didn't know pretending to be hurt.

" No, because you, my dear, are a banker and you don't understand anything about fashion " laughed Jenny kissing him on the cheek.

They spent a few more minutes talking until Lily announced lunch was ready, and the entire family finally sat down to eat. Blair didn't talk much during lunch, she mostly listened to everyone and tried to pick up as more information as she could. She understood the English man's name was Paul, and he was Jenny's husband; Serena was once a model, and that she recently got a recurring role in a TV show filmed in New York. Nate was still at the Spectator, Dan was working for the New York times after publishing a few books and, surprise surprise, she was the chief editor at W. When Nate had inadvertently mentioned her job, Blair had almost spilled the glass of wine on her dress for the surprise, and Dan had held her hand briefly, looking at her with concern. They were at the dessert when a question popped into Blair's mind and she asked before she could stop herself " Where's Chuck? "

If she was there, married with Dan, then where was he?

" He's spending Christmas with Eva and her family in France " answered Lily absent-mindedly while cutting a piece of cake " At least he had a good reason not to come "

" What is she talking about? " asked Blair confused to Dan with low voice and was surprised to see him amused.

" Eric didn't come because he wanted to spend the holidays with his new boyfriend " he answered with the same tone of voice " Lily disapproves "

" Why? " she raised an eyebrow.

" Let's just say she doesn't like him very much "

As Dan got back to his meal, Blair relaxed a bit without realizing. She was glad Chuck had found someone to be with, instead of spending all his time stalking her and calling her as he did after their divorce.

Finally it came the moment to open the presents the only thing Audrey, Larry and Ethan were waiting for. They rushed to the Christmas tree at the speed of light and started opening their gifts even faster, thing that made Blair laugh. She missed being so carefree.

" This is for you " said Dan taking place on the couch she had just sat on " Actually, we might both enjoy it " he added, giving her a colorful package.

" Should I be worried? " she raised an eyebrow with a smirk and he laughed.

" No, no, it's nothing sexual, in case you were wondering " he added, still laughing " Open it "

While tearing the paper apart, Blair wondered when was the last time she had received a present that didn't consist in Christmas cards or cheap bottles of Champagne, and she realized it had been a while.

She couldn't help but let out her surprise as she opened the package " A film projector! " she exclaimed, recognizing the object she had seen in the window shop before being catapulted in this world. Her eyes misted over at the fact that Dan knew exactly what she would have liked as a present even after all those years.

" Thank you " she whispered, even if she felt those two words weren't enough.

" I've looked for it everywhere, I knew how much you wanted one " he smiled at her " And thank you for the agenda, by the way, the little poem inside was what made it worth "

Blair had no idea what she had written inside the agenda, but she found herself glad he liked it and smiled back at him.

Things could have gone worse, after all.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**1) I don't ship Serenate as much as I ship Dair, but I like them together a lot and I think they'd be good for each other, so I decided to give them a little happiness in this fic.**

**2) I named one of the two kids Larry to honor my best friend who is a huge fan of One Direction and ships hardcore Harry and Louis, thus Larry (:**

**3) There won't be any Chuck in this fic. I just mentioned him because I wanted a happy ending for him too - I'm too good, I know - but he won't interrupt the course of this story in any way.**

**4) REVIEW :P**


End file.
